micfandomcom-20200215-history
SS Episode 3006
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3006 Plot: Big Bird & Snuffy Celebrate Grandma's Day (Season Premiere) Airdate: November 9, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: G, X, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 - Cold Open - Big Bird and Snuffy announce today's sponsors, and explain why they each have a goodie basket and are dressed in capes: today is "Grandma's Day," the day where they dress up like Little Red Riding Hood and visit their grandmothers to give them goodie baskets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 1 - Gina finishes packing up Big Bird's goodie basket. She, Maria, Luis, and Gordon all agree that grandmothers are great, and sing a song about it with Big Bird and Snuffy. After the song, Big Bird points out that grandpas are also great. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroses as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog witnesses how the mailman and salesman knock at the door while the Big Bad Wolf chases Little Red Riding Hood around the bed. Eventually, the Woodsman shows up, and Red and the Wolf chase him for cutting down a maple tree which was their favorite one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Storks fly around and dance in their nest as flamenco music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Snacks on Parade: The Raisin Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 2 - Gina attaches a card to Big Bird's goodie basket, which reads "12 Forest Road" (Granny Bird's new address). He's all ready to re-enact "Little Red Riding Hood," when he realizes there may be a wolf in Granny's bed, and panics. Gina reassures him that it's just a made-up story, so Big Bird has nothing to worry about. Big Bird bravely sets off, then asks Gina to help him cross the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - En Vogue sings "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - Kids narrate how a Navajo blanket is weaved. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - A duckling dresses itself, naming all the parts of its coat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - "Banana Samba" (short version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 3 - Maria explains to Rosita that little Gabi wanted to get on the Grandma's Day bandwagon and do like Big Bird and Snuffy are doing, but her abuela lives far away in Puerto Rico. So, Rosita pretends to be Gabi's abuela. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A gymnastics team practices tricks for the circus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - The Two-Headed Monster demonstrates surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - The letter X in various typefaces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - Balloons are popped in front of kids' faces, demonstrating surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - A shy girl wants to join a group bouncing a ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 4 - Luis encounters Oscar the Grouch writing a Grandma's Day card for his Granny Grouch. When the recipient opens the card, it explodes in a stinky puff of smoke. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - CH words (chop, choose, change, etc.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song - "Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Slot Machine Legs: Man At The Bus Stop |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Super Grover When a boy has trouble finding the gate in a fence, Super Grover attempts to bend the pickets. But eventually, the boy finds an EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - A Keith Haring mural comes to life after some kids EXIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 5 - Big Bird arrives at 12 Forest Street, thinking he might be at the right location. When he goes inside, however, he finds a sick Granny Wolf in bed, and cries when he assumes that she ate his Granny Bird. Granny Wolf did not, however, as she and Granny Bird are best friends. She tells Big Bird that 12 Forest Road and 12 Forest Street are different locations. Just then, Granny Bird arrives, with some shepherd's pie for Granny Wolf, and is pleasantly surprised to find Big Bird there too. Granny Wolf's grandchildren (Tom and Virginia) arrive with goodies for her, and so do Granny Sheep and her granddaughter. Finally, Snuffy and his Snuffle-Granny offer Big Bird some food from their basket. Granny Wolf invites the group to brunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animation - Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie and Bert: Caveperson Days Caveman Bert reminds Caveman Ernie (his son) to take out the trash. Ernie realizes that his drum can also be used as a wastebasket, and is able to take several pieces of garbage to the dump at once instead of one at a time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - Esmae's wooden clown breaks, and she is about to throw it away, when it suggests she use glue to fix it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Film - A blind class goes on a field trip to the park, using their other senses to experience their surroundings. The teacher sings "If You're Happy and You Know It." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cartoon - "Ooh What a Fabulous Party" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3006 Scene 6 - Back from his adventure with his new wolf friends, Big Bird has learned that there are all kinds of grandmas. The wolf kids announce the sponsors, and howl. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Season 24 Episodes